The Crabs and Cats
by Jashyyy
Summary: Karkat has found Nepetas shipping wall, finding her OTP in her hive. Absolutely flabbergasted by this, she pours out her feelings to him knowingly he wouldn't feel the same way. Breaking her heart, he tries to fix his mistakes.. What will the end bring?


Karkat looked around all over the cave.. It was interesting. The 8 sweep old wandered around, full of curiousity. This cave, was Nepeta Leijons hive. Her lusus had let him in, whilst Nepeta was out. Her hive was interesting, a lot to see. So many ships on the walls- What's this? He stared intensely at the one ship that had been drawn so big, with a huge red circle around it. How long had it been there? It seems.. For three sweeps, as an estimate. He stared, a hand over his mouth,trying to think things through. His face was completely red.  
"Karkat!" A voice called out. He turned around, it was her. Nepeta.  
"What in the efurr loving ALternia are you doing in my hive!?" She got up on the balls of her feet, looking like she was goinl to pounce him.  
"I well- I just wanted to see if you were here um.. Your lusus sorta let me in!" He said, a little nervous. Before he could add anything else, she had pinned him up against the cave wall. Not realizing it, it was against that big drawing. That big drawing, was with her and Karkat. As soon as she looked up, to see Karkat's face, she saw the drawing and let go of him. Her face was green now, but she didn't let him see. All she did was cover her face with her hands.  
"Oh my god! You.. You saw it!" She struggled to say "Oh god! I.."  
"Hey look, uh.. It's.. It's fine." Karkat put a hand on her shoulder.  
"No it's not fine!" she sobbed "Now you know how I feel, you purrobably think I'm weirder!"  
"No, you're perfectly cool!" He said, hugging her. She pushed him away, breathing heavily.  
"Look, Nepeta, I may not feel the same way but I perfectly respect you. I won't push you away just because you like me, alright?.." He gave her some space by standing a certain distance away from her.  
"But, Karkat! Do you know how hard it is to love somebody you KNOW doesn't feel the same way? I remember you dated Terezi once, you don't know how much that killed me on the inside!" She stated, with her arms going around for expression.  
"I… Well.. Sure I may not know but-"  
She cut him off, not letting him to continue, saying "But what?! You say you're an expert in romance, but really…" she sighed.  
"Well, sorry, Nepeta." he said, a little quiet.  
"Why are you here, Karkat?" she asked, sort of flustered about all of this. Yet.. Exactly WHY was he here, out of all places, WHY her hive? This was both confusing and overwhelming for her.  
"I found something of yours, I know how special it is to you." he said, pulling out of his pocket; Nepeta's blue hat. Her face lit up the instant she saw it.  
"I was looking all ofurr' furr that!" she squealed with delight "I haven't seen this.. In well, forever it feels like. But in reality, its been two and a half sweeps.." She took it from him and put it on, without hesitation, fixing her long mane of hair.  
"I found it a while ago, lying on the floor. I remember you always used to wear it." he put his hands in his pockets "It means a lot to you, doesn't it? Equius gave it to you when you guys first became morails.. Or as you would put it, meowrails."  
She looked at him, her face flushing bright green. "You.. You said a cat pun!" she smiled. It was very cute, just too adorable! Man, he was such a cutie in her eyes. She cleared her throat and wiped the smile off her face, glancing to the shipping wall.  
"I thought it would make you happier, I guess."  
"It… It did. But, Karkat how do you actually feel about me?" she looked up at him, right in his eyes. His eyes were like rubies.. Very bright rubies..  
"I.. I don't feel the same way but, you're pretty cool I guess. You're strong, stealthy and- I'm sure anybody would be happy to have you as a matesprit!"  
Nepeta let out a frustrated scream as he finished his sentence "You STILL don't get it! Just get out of my hive!"  
"Wait, what did I say wrong-"  
"Get out!" her eyes started to fill with light olive tears. She began crying and crying, obviously she didn't want to deal with it anymore. As Karkat stood there, he looked at her feeling an intense pain filled with emotions and a deep regret. He mumbled an "I'm sorry." and left. He could see that she didn't want him there, he couldn't see, however, what he had said wrong.

Now he was in his own hive. Nobody to bother him. Well, apart from Crabdad, but that's his job. He slouched and sat at his husktop. Nobody bothering him, as he surfed the troll-net. He thought of what happened earlier. She was crying, and he had just left her there. He felt really bad. Just horrible of him to do such a thing. What he needed was help. He opened up Trollian. Perfect, his moral was online.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC]

CG: TEREZI  
CG: I NEED YOUR HELP.  
GC: :?  
GC: WH4T H4PP3N3D?  
GC: 1S 1T 4BOUT N3P3T4?  
CG: FUCK  
CG: HOW DID YOU EVEN FIND OUT?  
GC: 4R3 YOU S3R1OUS  
GC: SH3 C4M3 CRY1NG TO M3  
GC: POUR1NG H3R F33L1NGS OUT 3BOUT HOW SH3 W4S A WR3CK  
GC: SH3 S41D, 4ND 1 QUOT3  
GC: ":(( oh who am /I/ kidding? i call myself such an expurrt in shipping and i say i'm such a great matchmaker when i can't get the purrson i feel flushed furr to like me back."  
GC: K4RK4T 1 SW34R YOU 4R3 GO1NG TO M4K3 TH1S G1RL F33L B3TT3R  
CG: AND HOW THE FUCK AM I GOING TO DO THAT?  
CG: TAKE HER OUT ON A DATE?  
CG: ….  
CG: OH  
GC: DO 1T.  
GC: 1 KNOW 1 SHOULD B3 SUPPORT1VE BUT K4RK4T, DON'T BR34K H3R COLL4PS1NG 4ND 3XP4ND1NG BL4DDER B4S3D V4SCUL4R SYST3M.  
GC: 4TL34ST NOT TH4T H4RSHLY  
GC: L1K3  
GC: BRU1S3 1T OR SOM3SH1T  
GC: JUST DONT BR34K 1T GOD D4MN1T  
CG: I'LL TAKE HER ON THE DATE  
CG: FUCK  
CG: EQUIUS IS TROLLING ME NOW  
GC: 1 PR4Y FOR YOUR SURV1V4L

"Fuck." Karkat let out, looking at the chat window. Of course, out of all people Nepeta had told her own Morail. Equius. Just fucking perfect. He sweated nervously, he was sure gonna get it now.

centaursTesticles [CT] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

CT: D - Lowb100d  
CT: D - Do you think you can just fiddlestick around with *MY* morail  
CT: D - How DARE you out of all trolls, you should be respecting somebody with a higher b100d caste than you  
CT: D - You're nothing but a lousy filthy lowb100d  
CG: DUDE, CALM DOWN. I JUST DON'T FEEL THE SAME WAY ABOUT HER.  
CT: D - I will not rest whilst my morail needs comforting  
CG: WELL I'M SORRY FOR NOT FEELING THE SAME WAY.  
CG: STOP ACTING LIKE A DOUCHENOZZLE.  
CG: I KNOW YOU'RE BEING PROTECTIVE AND ALL BUT MAN, WHAT CAN I DO?  
CT: D - Such a crude and rude language. I will not tolerate this from a lowb100d  
CG: YOU SEEMED PERFECTLY FINE HAVING A FLUSHED CRUSH ON ARADIA.  
centaursTesticles [CT] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

Closing the chat window, he looked at his posters. All these romcoms. He's watched all of them, absolutely all of them. He's never been on an actually date, despite him once having been in a matespritship with Terezi. Alright, now he has to plan everything out. He'll have to ask her, which is going to be hard. Very hard. Especially awkward. What was he going to do? He'll have to be brave, tomorrow he'll go. He will go and ask. It was getting late, so for now, he climbed into his recuprecoon and sunk into the sopor slime. It was so relaxing. He needed to be relaxed before what he was going to do the next day.

He had arrived at her hive the next day, nervously standing and waiting a bit before he would call her name. Take a deep breath, relax and go.  
"Nepeta?" His voice rang through the cave. She could hear it. Recognize. It was his voice. She groaned and leaped up, sprinting to the entrance.  
"Karkat.. Why are you hear?" She asked, tired and rubbing her eyes.  
"Listen, Nepeta, I feel like a jerk for yesterday. I'd really like to make it up to you. By doing so, I just wanna ask if you'd want to go on a date." Karkat had said, his heart was beating fast. So fast, he could feel it. Bum bum bum. Things were silent, as if they were in a dark room trembling with fear and only the moon to overlook upon them.  
"No." She said, sadly. Possibly regretting her words. "You don't like me back, things would be awkward. How would I be able to enjoy it, knowing that you don't feel the same way. I wish this was a fairy-tale. I really do. If it were, I know you'd like me back, we would be happy together- Passing 'I love you's casually to each other. But it's not. This is the stone hard, ice cold truth and it breaks all my emotions into small fragments."  
Having the look of sorrow on his face, Karkat thought up of a reply. He had to persuade the olive-blood in front of him.  
"For a whole day, we can act like it is your fantasy. I promise. I'll let you have your day, your fantasy. We can even LARP or whatever." He said, trying to persuade her.  
"My fantasy?" Her face flushed olive "Really? You'd do that, furr me?"  
"I'll even use your cat puns."  
She giggled with happiness "Okay!" She squealed out.  
"Great, so tomorrow, then?"  
"What about now?"  
"… Well… Alright."  
She jumped excitedly, squealing and hugging him. "Wonderfurrl!"


End file.
